Valentine's Day
by sorou
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Fairy Tail, and most are in good spirits. However, there is one who isn't. What will it take to change his mind? NaLu, implied Gajeel and Levy. Oneshot, fluffy.


NaLu - Valentine's Day

Valentines day, February 14. Most see it as the day of love, others as an excuse for public displays of affection, and others, just a drag.

However no one could deny that it was a day when people everywhere confess to the people they hold "special", and Fairy Tail was no exception.

Pink was sprinkled almost everywhere (thanks to Mirajane, who rendered it "imperative" and "completely mandatory"). People were busy handing out chocolates to one another, even people like Gajeel, the usually quiet Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Levy."

"Hm?" Levy lifted her head from her book of spells, oddly enough, on how to win someone's heart.

_Fitting,_ Gajeel thought, as he extended his hand out to the Solid Script Mage.

"Here," he said, turning his head away a fraction in an attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks.

He dropped the contents of his hand into hers.

Levy slowly opened her hands, and as she saw what was inside them her face lit up.

"Thanks, Gajeel!" She smiled at him, her cheeks tinted a pink color.

Gajeel simply blushed.

"Ughhhhh," Natsu groaned at the scene. He honestly hated this kind of stuff. For the most part he didn't really understand it, and he hated things that he couldn't understand.

_What's the big deal about giving some stupid chocolates to people anyways?_ he asked himself, sulking.

Suddenly, Natsu felt a light tap at his shoulder, and accordingly picked his head up from the table. Looking over his shoulder at who had tapped him, Natsu stared straight at Lucy who was currently accompanied by Happy.

But to be honest, the Dragon Slayer hadn't even noticed his flying blue friend, he was too occupied by the fact that Lucy was **there**, in front of **him**.

Lucy then shoved a small wrapped package in Natsu's face, smiling while saying, "Here, it's from me and Happy. Happy Valentines Day Natsu!"

"Aye!" Happy added on, gnawing on a chocolate covered fish he had received from Charle.

Natsu only blinked in response.

"T-thanks," he said, not even looking down at the chocolates as he took them into his hands.

When he finally looked at what he had received, he quickly darted his eyes upward to thank Lucy and Happy properly, but they had already left. Scanning the guild, he saw them giving out chocolates to Erza, Wendy and the others on their team.

Natsu moved his eyes back to the chocolate, examining the package in thought. The pink-haired, scarf wearing teen had been given plenty of chocolates in previous years, even before Lucy had joined. But this one seemed more important than the others. Was it? Or was he just imagining things?

Suddenly, a picture of Lucy smiling at him flashed through his mind. And almost immediately, he began to feel himself growing hot, his cheeks practically on fire. If he hadn't calmed himself in time he might have actually melted the treats he had received a few moments before.

Setting the box down on the table he was sitting at, he suddenly became aware of the all the noise around him.

_Why didn't I notice that before?_ Natsu thought. He had far superior senses than that of a human's, so why hadn't he heard it earlier?

He searched his mind for a possible answer, but could find no clear reason.

_Was it Happy? No._

_The chocolates? How?_

_Lucy? What? Of course no-, wait._

_Lucy._

_Lucy, Lucy._

Was it her? But, how? That didn't even make sense. Or maybe it did. Either way, he couldn't tell.

"Natsu!" sounded a very excited voice behind him.

"I asked Lucy if we could stay at her house tonight, and she said yes! And something else about spending Valentines Day alone and that she was pissed, but I'm pretty sure we can stay over!"

Natsu scoffed at Happy, who was flying around his shoulders.

"That's nice Hap- WAIT, WHAT?" Natsu was genuinely disturbed at what Happy had just told him.

"Isn't it great?" Happy said cheerfully. "We get to sleep over~ with Lu-miff!"

Unfortunately the exceed didn't get to finish his sentence, because Natsu quickly covered Happy's mouth with his hand, grabbed his box of chocolates, and ran out the doors of the guild.

Upon their arrival at the local park, Happy gasped for air after being let out of Natsu's grip.

"Natsuuu! What was that for?" The blue exceed pouted.

But he wasn't listening. Leaning on one of the benches there, Natsu buried himself in thought.

_Why did I overreact like that? It's just Lucy's house. It's not like I haven't been there before._

Natsu smiled to himself, a red flush creeping up on his face.

_I mean really, I sneak in there practically every day. Today shouldn't be different._

And with that somewhat reassuring thought, a blushing Natsu called to Happy, who was still pouting, and they set off for Lucy's house.

Yep, he liked today.

It wasn't really different, it was just Valentines Day.

* * *

><p>So, was it okay? In actuality I wrote this a while ago, anticipating the day when I could upload it (that way it wouldn't only be on DeviantArt).<p>

As always, R&R, and I hope you enjoyed this plotless fluff!

-sorou


End file.
